


Spectrum

by fuckingfrost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfrost/pseuds/fuckingfrost
Summary: Все цвета радуги.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	Spectrum

I

Рассвет алой лентой опоясывает горизонт, верхушки елей исчезают в туманной дымке. Начинается новый день.  
_— Тоже не спится?_  
Алек смотрит на Джейса: память жадно обволакивает детали, расцвечивая сокровенный миг радужными бликами. Щёки нежит **красный** под громкое биение сердца. 

II

Джейс и Алек — единое целое: лезвия остро блестят в густом полумраке, синхронно взмывая ввысь. Пламенная отвага спаивается с точностью; **оранжевый** гаснущими искрами окропляет асфальт. 

III

_— Алек, иди сюда!_  
Джейсу тринадцать лет. Он утопает в золотой россыпи одуванчиков, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. **Жёлтый** пыльцой окутывает две стройные фигуры, путаясь в волосах и складках одежды. 

IV

Листья мяты сладко вязнут в патоке чая. Джейс обхватывает кружку ладонями и подносит ко рту: пряный аромат насыщает воздух, застилает сознание тонкой вуалью. Согреться почему-то не удаётся. Донышко бережно укрывает **зелёный**, опаляя губы янтарём.  
_— Как ты любишь. И никакого бергамота._  
Становится тепло. 

V

Скелеты деревьев, увешанные хрустальными гирляндами инея, расшивают снежное покрывало уродливыми тенями. Джейсу холодно: мороз пронизывает лёгкие, тело сотрясает очередной приступ кашля. Отсутствие Алека нарушает немую идиллию; **голубой** кристаллами льда въедается в кожу. 

VI

Музыка наполняет тишину, оплетая пальцы незримыми нитями. Джейс мягко касается клавиш — соединяет эмоции и звуки под аккомпанемент дождя, порождая смятенную гармонию прекрасного. Алек заворожённо наблюдает со стороны; **синий** струнами тянется от одной души к другой. 

VII

Сверкающий бисер небрежно рассыпан по небу, бархатистое сияние луны заливает землю, ласково вороша опавшую листву. Осенние ночи дышат увядающей свежестью.  
_— Это Большая Медведица?_  
_— Пегас и Андромеда, знаток астрономии._  
Улыбки — самые яркие источники света; **фиолетовый** заботливо вбирает его, связывая две мерцающие жизни линиями созвездий. 


End file.
